Like father like daughter
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: How much are charlie and bella really alike? well this is charlie's story starting off on how he first met Renee
1. New girl

Oh school to grovel over me, can't these people get a life seriously, just because my parents are rich doesn't mean you have to jump all over me.

"HEY CHARLIE!" oh no, I turned slowly hesitating, Jenna tackled me to the floor hugging me, "please let go" I said trying to push her off ugh. "BUT I LOVE YOU!" she screamed and started crying. "oh hey Jenna look money over there!' I said pointing,

"YAY" she shouted running off. Phew I quickly got up and ran to my first period biology class before she would find me. I sat in the back table of the middle row it was my favorite because this way if a substitute came I could throw spit balls and not get noticed much. I set my books down ruffling my brown hair. then the teacher came in smiling, Mrs. goose burg

"class we have a new student her name is Renée" she said smiling and waving her hand to the door. Then the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen walked inside. she had pale skin deep brown eyes, and brown hair, and wore a brown sweater with a pink dress underneath. She was so gorgeous she looked like an angel. "introduce yourself" the teacher said smiling, she held her books to her chest smiling,

"well my name is Renée" she said nervously but a smile still on her face. "well do you have any interests"? the teacher asked encouraging her,

"um well when I get older I would kind of like to be a marine biologist because I like studying fish and frogs and marine animals" she said smiling,

Derek sat at the table next to me and muttered 'nerd' I frowned at that.

"ok you can go sit next to Charlie" she said pointing to me, I blushed a tad bit, she blushed to and sat next to me smiling. Oh I hope she's not like everyone else just trying to be my friend because of my money. she smiled a bit at me,

"hi I'm Renée" she said holding out her hand, I shook her hand smiling

"Charlie. Charlie swan"" I said. she smiled and started writing down her notes, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

after the bell rang I walked out into the hall way doing my secret a hand-shake with Derek and Billy

"so what do ya think of the new girl Billy"? Derek asked smirking, Billy was looking past his shoulder at Lilly, while she drank at the fountain. I rolled my eyes

"seriously dude just ask her out" I laughed, he glared at me "whatever and we have a new girl"? He asked completely zoned "whoa you got it bad" Derek laughed smacking his back.

We walked to lunch sitting down, Renée was sitting by herself in the back. I was about to get up to sit with her when Jenna jumped onto my lap. ugh

"Jenna can you like I don't know MOVE" I said pissed. she frowned, "oh come on Charlie were boyfriend and girlfriend there-for I sit with you" she said pinching my cheeks, what the hell.

"Jenna your not my girlfriend, just because you always stalk me doesn't mean your my girlfriend" I said glaring. I pushed her lightly off of me, I stood up and walked over and sat next to Renée who was now reading Romeo and Juliet.

"oh! hi" she said shocked, I smiled at her "mind if I sit with you"? I asked. It went like that for the next few weeks, Jenna was mean to Renée but I set her straight, she was so mad that she stepped on my foot calling me a two-timer, the winter dance was coming up, man I wish it would snow it never snows in California though ugh!.

"so Renee you going to the dance with anyone"? I asked putting my hand over her shoulder, "umm nope" she said, "oh well I was wondering if umm you would like to go wit-" "CHARLIE GREAT NEWS!' Billy shouted running down the hall and tackling me to the floor, Renee gasped, "

nice Billy, nice, perfect timing too" I mumbled pushing him off. "um talk later"? I asked Renée, she nodded and walked to her gym class.

"DUDE! I GOT LILLY TO COME TO THE DANCE WITH ME!" he shouted doing some weird dance.

"well that's great!, but I was right about to ask Renée to go with me when you...tackled me" I said glaring at him. "

oh your going with her?, but I thought Derek was going to hump-and-dump"? Billy asked, "WHAT!" I shouted,

"umm hehe" he mumbled, I quickly ran to Renee's gym class, I burst threw the doors dodging the dodge balls, Renée sat on the bleachers with a few friends.

"Charlie"?!?! she asked, "Renee. I." I gasped slowly catching my breath.

"young man get back to your class now!" yelled. ugh I rolled my eyes, I got down on my knees and held my hands up,

"Renée, will you please do me the honor of coming to the dancer with me"? I asked begging. everyone gave out a chorus of 'aww' while the teacher just glared,

"y..yes! of course I would love to go!" she said smiling, I smiled, then the security came, crap. "got to go by!" I shouted running away barely dodging their grabs, the class laughed and I was chased out the door.

-AT HOME-

"CHARLIE SWAN!" my mother Helen yelled ugh great, I walked inside closing the door and dropping my back-pack on the floor. the butler quickly came picking it up and taking it to my room.

"yes mother"? I groaned walking to the parlor, where her and dad were sitting on the couch frowning,

"the principal called! I told you herald that new girl was trouble!" my mother yelled to my father,

"Charlie swan! you are not aloud to take Renée to the dance and that's final!" my father yelled, and my mother smirked. ugh.

~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!*~!

Ok so this Is back in the day when

Charlie and Renée were young review please! XD


	2. Love at prom

Ok I forgot to put a disclaimed so here it goes, Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except the idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one day until the dance and me and Renée are still good to go, I don't care what my parents say Renée is the love of my life, I drove home in my rusty red truck. My parents insisted on me getting something more, fancier but hey! I love this truck, I walked inside closing the door, Isaac my buttler came and took my bag for me,

"sir I found that tuxedo you needed its on your bed" he said smiling at me, "thanks Isaac, your the best" I said high fiveing him, I walked up to my room locking the door. My parents wouldn't be home since they were at some dinner party or whatever. I put on the tux and made sure I had my corsage for her, got the purple and white one, her favorite colors, I smiled brushing my hair a bit (oh ya Charlie's hair is a tad bit longer). I smiled awesome im looking hip! happin!. I snuck out the window, I jumped down from the tree and ran to my car starting it up and driving to Renee's house. when I pulled up she opened the door, she was beautiful, she had a purple dress on with a white Shaw, and white glassy like shoes, her hair was down in long brown curls and she looked even more beautiful then I had ever seen her. I got out of the car giving her the corsage, she smiled and kissed my cheek,

"I love it Charlie" she said a giant goofy smile plastered on her face that I loved so much. I opened the door for her and started up the car, once we arrive everybody was shocked to see the 'oh so famous Charlie swan, with the queen of nerds' as they so kindly put it, jerks. We walked into the middle of the dance floor, we did the waltz,

"Charlie what if you get in trouble" she asked leaning her head on my shoulder,

"I don't care if I get in trouble I love you Renée with all my heart" I said, crap! I never told her I loved her before what if she doesn't love me!. She gasped looking me in the eyes,

"I love you too Charlie" she said smiling and blushing. Then the song picked up, and I smirked we started the tango, and everyone encircled watching us, we smiled dancing around, I leaned her down by the small of her back smiling, she smiled to and I kissed her.

"CHARLIE SWAN!" crap, I dropped Renee on accident,

"oh sorry" I said helping her up,

"its ok" she mumbled looking past me, I followed her gaze and…crap. My father. Then I saw a snickering Jenna at the side of him putting her hand over he mouth like it was some sort of accident. I glared at her,

"get in the car Charlie were going home!' my mother yelled walking up from behind him, she grabbed my ear and pulled me with the help of my dad into the car, Renee's eyes were filled with shock as she watched us drive away, I think I saw a tear slide down her face. We were in the back of the white limo.

"your punishments are, no more Renee" my mother said I gasped but right when I was going to say something my father cut me off.

"and the other is no more truck, were selling it to Billy, so for now on. your butler will be taking you to school and back" my dad said frowning at me. I glared at them turning around and putting my hand against the window. A year passed but me and Renee saw each other privately, Isaac would let me see her but Jenna would tell if she caught us at school. Billy now owns my car but he doesn't really drive it he just watches it for me so my parents don't catch us. It was now the end of the year graduations and we were all in our purple cap and gowns, my parents were smiling with their video cameras in hand.

"Charlie swan and Renee Dawyer" the principal Mr. gruff called in the speaker. (is that Renee's last name im not sure?) I walked up on stage with Renee, my parents frowned but I ignored it, Renee was about to walk off when I caught her hand,

"wha-"? she asked but I got down on one knee. My parents gasped as did the crowd. The big screen did a close up on me and Renee, I reached into my pocket pulling out the diamond ring that Billy and I picked out,

_Flash back.._

"_ok so what the heck are carrots I mean rabbits aren't supposed to eat diamonds so like what"? Billy mumbled Frustrated looking at all of the rings. _

"_oh shut up and just help me fin-" "FOUND IT!"._

_End of flash back.._

I smiled laughing mentally, "Renee Dawyer, I love you more then anything!, I love you with my hole heart and soul, and if I had to choose you or the sun I'd be one nighttime son of a gun" I said smiling at her,

(lol gym class heroes).

she smiled, "yes of course Charlie! I will marry you!' she yelled putting on the ring and jumping into my arms,

"WOO OH YA! YOU GO CHARLIE!' Billy yelled doing that creepy dance again in the crowd.

-At home-

"Charlie swan you are not marrying that girl!" my mother yelled at me, "oh yes I am" I said, she gasped, my father walked in

"If you marry her you'll be cut off from the family!" my dad yells, my mom smirked "that means no money" she said glaring.

"mom, dad, I haven't cared about the money. _Never! _and If you don't want me to marry her then you can both go to hell" I said pushing past them.

"Get out of my house!" my mother yelled, I smirked "gladly!" I said, I quickly packed my bags, I called Billy and he was waiting outside my house in the truck, me, Renee, and Billy are planning on moving to a little town called forks, and it turns out Billy has some family there to so that'll be good. I walked out the front door getting in the car. We picked up Renee and drove to forks Washington our new home.

-3 years later.-I sold the truck back to Billy, since I got a police cruiser, I am now Charlie swan police officer, my parents haven't called me and im kind of glad, poor Billy though last year he got hit by a car, and now he has to roll around in a wheel chair, but he got two wheel chairs so we can race down the hill together, yayya I know a 21 and 23 year old racing down the hill. I have a beautiful daughter named Bella, I smiled kissing her forehead, she squirmed in her sleep, I smiled, I gave a kiss to Renee and walked into my police cruiser driving to the station, Renee's been acting strange lately, we got into some fights that I don't even know what was about!. But I love her, I sighed. After work I pulled up into the driveway, that's strange all the lights are off, I unlocked the door walking in and flipping on the lights,

"Renee"? I called walking upstairs into our room, I gasped all of her things were gone I ran to Bella's nursery all of her things were gone too!, I ran downstairs to the kitchen finding a note on the fridge, I grabbed it sitting on the table reading it.

_Dear Charlie._

_Im sorry I had to tell you this way, im sorry. But I left and as you can see im brought Bella with me, I just can't live here anymore Charlie!, its always rainy and never sunny, and im sorry to say but I don't think I love you anymore, we were kids in high school and stupid I didn't even go to college because we have Bella, im sorry Charlie but we have to go._

_-Renee._

What!, a tear slid down my cheek staining the paper, I grabbed at me hair, ripping the paper, I kicked the chairs and table over then sat down and cried. There was a knock on the door, I didn't answer it to scared to talk. Then the door opened and Billy walked in.

"hey someone could just barge right in her- oh hey Charlie what's wrong!" Billy shouted rolling in with Lilly at his side, "Charlie"? Billy asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Billy" Lily called placing a hand on his shoulder and showing him the letter. "oh no Charlie im so sorry" Billy said placing a hand on my shoulder,

"here ill make you both some dinner" Lilly said looking in the fridge.


	3. Bella

**9 years have passed and I still feel the sting in my heart every time I walk past Bella's bedroom, I put all of Renee's pictures in a chore since it hurt so much, It felt like a giant hole tearing apart inside of me, every time someone mentions something about them a little corner fell off. Well at least im now Chief of police, Billy has a son now 16, his name is Jacob, good kid. Every time its my birthday my parents send cards saying 'told you so' but they stopped after a while, Bella didn't visit anymore and they never called. **

**The first few months after they left it was like I was on auto, everything I did or said and saw, was just like watching a football game on a big screen, nothing felt real anymore. Billie's wife died a two years back but he's changed a bit but still same o'l Billy. What am I doing right now? Well im currently standing on a cliff of the la push beach, watching the thundering waves zap across the rocks so strong that it shatters. My little Bella is now 17, I missed out on so much of her life. Renee has a new husband but I guess whatever makes her happy. I breathed in slowly letting it out, I slowly stepped a bit closer to the edge, I didn't want to commit suicide, I just want to see how it feels. I gave one more step but then my phone vibrated in my pockets. Ugh why didn't I leave it at home. I took it out and right when I was going to chuck it in the ocean I checked the caller ID. **_**Renee **_**I gasped quickly answering it. **

"**RENEE!" I shouted into the phone, "yes Charlie well, It umm its been a while" she said slowly, I smiled at her voice, **

"**how's Bella doing"? I asked eagerly. "well that's what I want to talk to you about you see, Bella is coming to stay with you so you need to pick her up soon" she said quietly. YES I CAN'T BELIVE IT!, I dropped the phone into the ocean on accident, crap, oh wait! The truck!, I ran to Billy's house taking a breath every now and then. **

"**what is it Charlie"? Billy asked. "TRUCK BELLA BACK!, HAVE THE TRUCK AT MY HOUSE IN LIKE AN HOUR" I shouted to a bewildered Billy. "what"? he asked. **

"**ugh! BILLY, Renee called and Bella's going to stay with me and ill gladly buy the truck back from you for Bella, just bring to back to the House in an hour" I said catching my breath. "WOO HOO OK SURE THING CHARLIE" Billy shouted, wow he could still do that freaky dance even in his chair. "oh please stop dad" Jacob grumbled walking past him. "BRING JACOB TOO!" I shouted running back to my house.**

**~!~*~!~*~!~*~*~*!*~**

**Ok so he gets his police cruiser and picks up Bella thus creating Twilight.**

**Sorry its kind of short but please review!.**


End file.
